This invention is concerned with a blade assembly for a precision hand tool useful for stripping the insulation material from an insulated -wire. It is particularly concerned with blades for a tool used to strip insulation material from insulated wire.
An object of this invention is the removal of insulation from conductor wires with no damage to the conductor wires.
Another object of this invention is a laminated blade assembly for removing insulation from wires of different diameters while supporting the insulation of all of the wires, regardless of size, along a common plane during cutting.
Another object of this invention is a laminated blade assembly for removing insulation from wires of different diameters which blade assembly prevents bending of the insulation and its wire between the gripper and the cutting blades independently of the diameter of the particular wire whose insulation is being cut.
Another object of this invention is a laminated blade for removing insulation from an insulated wire, which blade provides a cleaner cut by eliminating pinching of the insulation during cutting.
Another object of this invention is a laminated blade assembly for cutting the insulation from insulated wires, which blade assembly reduces the amount of force needed to operate a hand operated insulation removing tool.
Another object of this invention is a laminated blade assembly for cutting insulation which reduces the force required to be applied to the operating handles sufficiently to permit the use of a material other than metal for the handles of such tools.